Infants, young children and even adults in certain circumstances often have a need to wear bibs. The bib provides protection for their clothing which may result from spills that may occur from activities such as eating and/or drinking.
There are a number of different bib arrangements in existence today. Some of the bib arrangements are nondisposable thereby requiring that they be washed after use. Having to wash a bib after use is undesirable because this can be a time consuming chore. This provides for additional work. There are also disposable bibs. The disposable bibs are desirable because they are simply disposed of after use and no additional work is required. Although the disposable bibs don't have to be washed after use, because of the disposable nature of the materials from which they are made of, there is always a concern as to whether they will provide adequate absorption and protection for the user.
One bib arrangement for protecting a user's clothing is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,733,411. In this arrangement an outer absorbent paper layer and an inner water proof plastic layer is provided. Each layer is configured to provide an apron and a yoke and are bonded together in overlapping relationship with adhesive and connected along their outer boundaries with stitching. Because this arrangement only has two layers, adequate absorption may not be facilitated, thus adequate protection for the user may not be achievable.
Another arrangement is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,811,428. In this patent a bib is fabricated of a thermally bonded laminate of vinyl film and polyester fabric materials. This bib is washable and disposable. Because of the materials used, the absorption qualities of the bib may be enhanced. However the materials used in this bib arrangement would appear to make it costly and would not make it the most desirable candidate as a disposable unit. What is desirable is a disposable bib which provides maximum absorption qualities and protection for the user while still being cost effective.